This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project will use BOMUS-prepared mice injected with varying doses of constrast agent and several types of contrast agent imaged on the Aspect MR scanner. The goal is to find which contrast agent at what dose gives the best images of the mouse brain using BOMUS to open the Blood Brain Barrier on the 1T Aspect MR scanner. Additionally, the varying T1s of doses of contrast agent will be calculated. This will provide other researcher using BOMUS and the Aspect MR scanner to image mouse brains valuable information to acquire the best images possible. Comparison images will be taken using the 7T MR scanner to show the value of the Aspect MR scanner.